vriesapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Achievements/Trophies
Bronze Walk Down Memory Lane - Read ALL newspaper articles. New Sheriff In Town - Have Jessica join you. (Hidden) Masters of Disasters - Have both Pierce and Amy in your party at the same time. The Damsel and The Devil - Rescue Mynna from Raphael. (Story) Rookie - Level a character to level 5. Hotshot - Level a character to level 10. New Kid on The Block - Level a character to level 20. Bounty Hunter - Claim your first bounty. Pockets. Many Pockets. - Get the maximum amount of inventory space. (Hidden) Treasure Seeker - Amass a fortune of 100g. Treasure Hoarder - Amass a fortune of 1,000g Here We Go! - Pull off a Eamon - Vira combo attack. (Hidden) Haven's Heroes - Have a party consisting of Price, Tara, Lyle, and Amanda. (Hidden) Cortez Clan - Have a party consisting of all Cortez Pirates. (Hidden) Mystic Spirits - Have Syllve join you. (Story) Well That Went Well - Win a battle against at least 4 enemies with just one turn. What Does The Fox Say? - Teach a Fox to speak. (Hidden) Purple Rain - Equip a character with full Epics. Doctor's Orders - Have Erykas join you. (Story) Date Night - Have Fang join you. I'm Never Eating Calamari Again - In a battle against at least 4 enemies, summon a tendril for every single one using Lilith. (Hidden) El Rey - Find out who Fang really is. I Say! - Anger Eamon. I'd Rather Not... - Skip the battle against The Colossus by having Mileena defeat it. (Hidden) The Guardians - Have a party consisting of 4 Tanks. Ain't Got Time to Bleed - Have a party consisting of 4 Healers. Silver Veteran - Level a character to level 30. Master - Level a character to level 40. Three Months in The Nuthouse... - Have Arriana join you. (Hidden) This Is Mine - Equip a character with their signature Legendary item. Rise of The Ancients - Have the Fire, Earth, Water, and Wind Elementals in your party. (Hidden) Defiant to The End - Have a party consisting of all Cloudsmiths. Damsels Causing Distress - Have Lilith, Mynna, Dahlia, and Tara in your party. (Hidden) The Avengers - Have Archerios, Vries, Price and Lucifer in your party. Treasure Addict - Amass a fortune of 10,000g. Treasure King - Amass a fortune of 100,000g. Dante - Defeat Lucifer. (Story - Hidden) Rebel - Defeat Marshall Howlbane. (Story - Hidden) Sangre Por Sangre - Defeat Admiral Joseph. (Story - Hidden) Stoned - Defeat Grand Commander Price. (Story - Hidden) Revolutionary - Defeat Gabriel. (Story - Hidden) Black Widow - Defeat Dahlia (Hidden) Beast Wars - Defeat King Ren. (Story - Hidden) I'll Be Back - Defeat Anthony (Story - Hidden) DENIED - Get wiped out the turn before Reckoning detonates. (Hidden) We're All Mad Here - Defeat The Lich (Hidden) This Isn't Canon? - Defeat a boss with that boss being in your party. (Hidden) Cool Hand Alex - Defeat Trauma in the first encounter. (Hidden - DLC) Big Fish - Fish up Dread. (Hidden - DLC) Sushi Forever - Defeat Dread (Hidden - DLC) Gold Hero - Level a character to level 50. Sir Eamonsworth - Amass a fortune of 1,000,000g. (Hidden) WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!? - Summon Shadow Jr. (Hidden) Legend - Level a character to level 60. (Hidden) As It Should Be - Acquire every character's Legendary item. I Am Become Death - Lay Anthony to rest. Hail to The King - Defeat Ganath and save Haven. (Story - Hidden) The Longest Night - Defeat Legion and save Haven again. (Story - Hidden - DLC) Apocalypse Now - Have Ana, Araseli, Amelia, and Amber in your party. (Hidden - DLC) Platinum And So Ana Decreed... - Collect all trophies in Kings and Beasts. (Does not include DLC) Well Played. - Defeat Raith. Cheater. Category:GAME STUFF